


You Deserve Better than That

by JillHayes



Series: Enjoltaire Week 2017 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjoltaire Week 2017, M/M, cute AU type of thing, super asshole conservative jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillHayes/pseuds/JillHayes





	You Deserve Better than That

“What the hell is so wrong with you that you can’t get a simple order right?” 

“I’m sorry, sir, I’ll get the right one out for you right away,” Grantaire takes the food back to the kitchen to get the new order.  Once it’s ready, he takes it back to the man.  “No, this is still wrong,” the man yells, “fucking homos can’t do shit right,” he mumbles, Grantaire takes a deep breath in trying not to let it show that that bothered him.  

“Excuse me, but you sir owe this man an apology,” Grantaire straightens when he hears this, terrified of who the man is talking to.  Grantaire turns around to see a beautiful man with blond hair and blue eyes, the human embodiment of a god.  

“I’m sorry sir, I caused all of this, I’m sorry if it interrupted your meal,” the god smiles at him, “No, I’m not talking to you, I mean this prick who thinks he can say that stuff to you,” he says pointing at the man at the table.  

“Me? I’m not the one who fucked up a simple order, he owes me an apology, stupid faggot.”  The god looks at the man pointedly, his hands curling into fists.  “What did you call him?”  The man stands up, eyes level with the god, “I called him a stupid faggot, who are you, his boyfriend?”  The next thing Grantaire knows, the god has the man on the floor, beating the shit out of him.  One of the other waiters is pulling the god off of the man, escorting him out.  Grantaire wipes his eyes and follows them outside.  

“Hey, Apollo!”  The god turns around, smiling warmly at Grantaire, “Hey there, you okay?”  Grantaire nods his head, walking closer to him.  “I just wanted to say, thank you for standing up for me, I don’t know how I would’ve handled that, it kind of took me off guard.”  Enjolras nods his head, touching Grantaire’s shoulder, “Of course, nobody deserves to be spoken to that way.”  

“Yeah, thanks, umm, what’s your name? I’ve seen you at the diner before, you usually sit in the back with a laptop and a bunch of papers, don’t you?”  Enjolras nods smiling, “Yeah, that’s me, I’m Enjolras, what’s yours?”  

“Grantaire, it’s a pleasure to officially meet you,” he says, extending his hand for Enjolras to shake, “You as well, but you should probably get back to work, or you might be fired.”  

“Eh, I hated that job anyway, a bunch of conservative tourists looking for a homecooked meal away from home.”  Enjolras chuckles at that, “Seriously though, that guy was a dick, you didn’t deserve that, you’re good at your job.  I mean, from what I’ve seen you’re good at your job.”


End file.
